Pyro's Flames
by Amara-Powers
Summary: PG just in case. It's a collection of things about Pyro, or St. John. They barely relate to eachother! R&R please!
1. Aimless thing Number 1!

Just a lil song ficcy about pyro. Cuz I wanted to. ._.() Half the words don't even match the story. And I don't care.  
  
I guess it's a bit of a Remy/St. John if you want it to be. ._. I rather Romy fics. Dunno about St. John yet though.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.  
  
~-~-~-~-~  
  
The flame flickered and danced all around the abandoned house. People stood watching as the firefighters tried to make sure it wouldn't get other houses on fire, trying to put it out.  
  
A certain orange haired Australian didn't want the beautiful fire to go out. He wanted it to grow just to watch it.  
  
//Watch out you might get what you're after  
  
Cool babies strange but not a stranger  
  
I'm an ordinary guy  
  
Burning down the house//  
  
He smirked. People were afraid of fire when it was large. . . yet they used it to cook, to heat, to watch. Why were they afraid then? He crossed his arms, a look of annoyance as a spark of fire made everyone back away.  
  
//Hold tight wait till the party's over  
  
Hold tight We're in for nasty weather  
  
There has got to be a way  
  
Burning down the house //  
  
He stared at it until that spark changed into a bull shape, snorting flames and pawing the air, his eyes rolling with anger. Let's see if they were scared of this! The bull charged at the crowd and they turned and ran, parents dragging their stunned children away.  
  
//Here's your ticket pack your bag: time for jumpin' overboard  
  
The transportation is here  
  
Close enough but not too far, Maybe you know where you are  
  
Fightin' fire with fire//  
  
St. John didn't even blink as the bull charged overhead. Instead he watched with a complete facination as it raced along and a grin flitted onto his face. The bull quickly changed into a peaceful deer and the fire shape settled into place beside him, the doe's feet dancing on the ground. Suddenly, a burst of water extingushed it, and his voice erupted into a roar.  
  
//All wet hey you might need a raincoat  
  
Shakedown dreams walking in broad daylight  
  
Three hun-dred six-ty five de-grees  
  
Burning down the house//  
  
His doe! His doe was dead. Because of those humans! He turned, his angry eyes making them all freeze in terror. The burning house's flames lept and danced into a whirling tornado, speeding towards them, sucking things up. People scattered, screaming.  
  
//It was once upon a place sometimes I listen to myself  
  
Gonna come in first place  
  
People on their way to work baby what did you except  
  
Gonna burst into flame//  
  
Once the people were gone, he made the tornado come back, slowly changing into a house. He grinned and walked in; a dream house made out of fire. His orange jumper was flame retardent, otherwise he'd be a walking flameball as he walked around the one-story house.  
  
//My house S'out of the ordinary  
  
That's might Don't want to hurt nobody  
  
Some things sure can sweep me off my feet  
  
Burning down the house//  
  
He walked out just in time to see that rain was going to come. Down it fell in a few seconds, the fire going out. A sigh escaped his lips. The fire was gone.  
  
//No visible means of support and you have not seen nuthin' yet  
  
Everything's stuck together  
  
I don't know what you expect staring into the TV set  
  
Fighting fire with fire//  
  
He turned to walk away, his hand in his pocket, when he felt a cold rectangle. A happy shout of glee exploded from his throat as he opened it and watched the flame, making it turn into cute little animals.  
  
From a distance, a grinning Gambit watched. That St. John; always angry one moment, then sad, then perfectly happy. Like a girl at 'that time of the month'. He shook his head. His friend sure was a pyromaniac.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Reviews'd be nice; flames will be thrown into my fireplace to try and get it to work (the damn thing) and questions will be answered somehow, wether through email or in a note for this story if it comes ot that. ^_~ That's it; a one chappy thing with words that had 'fire' in it a lot, which is why I chose it.  
  
See ya! 


	2. Aimless thing number 2!

Flickering, striving, Always yearning For fuel and life. Burning scent floating.  
  
Flicker, flicker, Back and forth The flame sways Ever so gently.  
  
With just a push, With some encouragement, This small thing Can grow!  
  
The light'd cast Would strike fear throughout. Untamed and wild It'd rampage!  
  
Yet, now it's peaceful, Just laying in wait For that small boost. Not now though.  
  
Flicker flicker.  
  
~Pyro (St. John) 


End file.
